High pressure discharge lamps are efficient sources of light and are adaptable to use in many locations; however, in some locations, where the lamp encompasses higher than normal operating temperatures, failure of the lamp occurs well before its programmed life expectancy. At least one cause of failure derives from breakdown of one of the electrical connections due to a phenomenon known as intergranular corrosion.